Cause im broken
by Zelda maniac
Summary: Why do I always screw up with women? Why dose love have to be this hard? SONGFIC-Broken-Seether & Amy Lee (my 1rst romance!) R&R plz!


**HEY PPL ITS MANIAC WITH MY FIRST ONESHOT/ROMANCE**

**YEA I WROTE ONLY HUMOR AND NEVER REALLY WOKE A ROMANCE BEFORE**

**BUT OH WELL WHAT THE HECK**

* * *

_"Samus... I dont know how to say it but... I love you!" I begain. She just looked and me and laughed like it was a joke. "Ike you really thought i could love _

_a man like you? Pathetic.." _I woke up screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" loud enough to wake up my roomate pit. "Ike did you have that dream

again?" he said rubbing his sleepy blue eyes. I looked down at my bed and didnt say anything. A few seconds flew by and Pit murmmerd a few

words under his breath. "Okay Ike meet me outside in the garden. 12:00." He said plainly and walked out leaving a few feathers behind.

What was he talking about? Is he planing to do something about my crush on samus? Before i could even continue my thinking master hand's voice

bommed throgh the speakers like the goddesses yelling throgh my eardrums, "IKE AND ZELDA COME TO SPEAR PILLAR FOR A BRAWL!" he said.

I shrugged it off and did what I was told. Speaking of Zelda, she had her head in the clouds for a few days next thing you know, she snaps out of it and

her face turns red as an apple. The speaker went, "3...2...1...GO!" As I came out of the ground since all smashers had a different entrance.

**After The Fight...**

I had won that fight which is kinda weird. For some reason i can feel like Zelda wasent giving it her all today. I looked up at the clock, 11:57. Shit

I was going to be late! I ran as fast as I could to the garden outside of the smash mansion. No sign of Pit. Thats when I saw Samus walking up to me.

I can already feel my face turning red hot when she appeard. "Hey Ike had you seen Link?" she asked in her sweet voice. "N-n-no I hand't

why?" I asked in a confused way. Great now I going to kick myself for this. Why?! Why did I say that? That was totaly none of my busniess!

Samus just smiled at me. _That beautiful smile _

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**  
**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**  
**I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well**  
**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

I thought. "Oh it's nothing personal it's just that Link asked me out!" she squealed.

My smile just droped. _Asked out!? I don't blame the hylian But why him!? _I thought forcing back tears which is wired because I never

cry. "Th-thats great." I stammered. She smiled and walked away. Thats when Pit walked up and smiled. "I saw you talking to her what ha-" I

already cut him off because I grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. I could'nt hold back the tears anymore and I let them come down my face

_Broken...thats how i feel... I should had made my move when i had the chance..._

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're nowhere  
You've gone away,  
You don't feel me here anymore**

Pit frowned and patted my back. "I see... she dosen't have feelings for you does she?

I hugged him harder, but not hard enough to hurt his wings. But I already know that hugging your angel friend isn't going to help that sharp pain

in my chest.

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**  
**I want to hold you high, and steal my pain away**  
**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**  
**I want to hold you high and steal your pain**

I calmed down down and released my grip on the angel. Pit stared at me and wispered, "you know, Zelda told me that she had a crush on you today

but I told her that you liked Samus and since I heard rumors going around saying that you and Samus were going out she kinda believed it

and ran away..." I stood there feeling guilty that I didn't like her back but There was a time when i did...

FLASH BACK xD

_I walked into the mansion on my first day of becoming a brawler. Of course i was nevous and I could feel my legs shaking._

_That's when she walked in. Her flowing brown locks resting there on her shoulders. Her beautiful blue eyes looking around the room. I ran up to her_

_ans gave her a polite handshake. "Ike." I said planliy looking into her eyes. "Zelda." She said in a sweet tone._

_A few months later she and Marth went out. I was happy for her but I should had made my move like with Samus..._

**_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_**

_Why do I always screw up with woman? Is there some way I can handle saying "I love you?"_

_Why do I always act brave when Im not?_

_Why does every time I fall in love I mess up_

_Well I'll tell you..._

_This time..._

_IM DOING IT!_

Without saying anything I ran into the mansion and burst throgh Zelda's doors

There she was

Her eyes were red with fresh tears coming down her face

"Ike..." She began. I didn't want to hear it.

I pulled her close into a tight hug.

"Zelda... every since I first saw you I loved you." I said holding her hand.

She blushed and looked away.

Im not going to take that...

I turned her head around and placed my lips on her's.

Her eyes were wide in suprise. I placed my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

After a few seconds we pulled away. All she did was blush and wispered. "I love you too..."

This is it.

I dont feel the pain anymore

A huge wad of stress was lifted.

I loved her and she loved me too

**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**  
**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**  
**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**  
**And I don't feel right when you're gone away...**

_I love you and I will always will.._

_I love you zelda..._

_...forever._

* * *

**OMIGOD THAT WAS SOOO SWEET!**

**MY FIRST SONFIC/ROMANCE!**

**IM SO PROUD**

**EVEN THOUGH IT TOOK ME 1 HOUR TO WRITE THIS xP**

**ZELDA MANIAC,**

**SIGNIN OFF!**


End file.
